Transent Dreams
by Emo-Kaylah Pocky
Summary: This is going to be a series of various x Reader, some will be romantic...others not so much. Errr rating might go up depending on how it turns out.
1. Intro

A/N:Hello there*waves shyly* Er this is going to be a series of various xReader, some will be romantic...others not so much...I need to get some tea...and some thing for this headache. Alright I don't t anything other than the plot bunnies that are raging in my mind...*looks around and shrugs* anyways thanks for taking the time to read this and now the little prompt that revolves around each of the stories.  
Basic concept of this series is emotions and how the reader (you) handles them around certain people.

So kick back relax and enjoy the feels that will more than likely come sooooo yep have a nice time and yeah.

**_Emotions/feelings:_**

_Abandoned_  
_ashamed_  
_acceptance_  
_bitter_  
_cautious_  
_cheerful_  
_cold_  
_courageous_  
_crushed_  
_curious_  
_dark_  
_dejected_  
_delighted_  
_depression_  
_disgust_  
_frustrated_  
_furious_  
_giddy_  
_gloomy_  
_goofy_  
_grateful_  
_homesick_  
_hopeful_  
_hopeless_  
_horrified_  
_hostile_  
_innocent_  
_insanity_  
_insecure_  
_loathsome_  
_mourning_  
_nervous_  
_sensitive_  
_shame_  
_sheepish_  
_shocked_  
_shy_  
_sincerity_  
_somber_  
_sorrow_


	2. Abandoned

A/n: OTL I'm sorry I made Mephisto so OOC but I hope you like it. Reader is about 16ish or so and is kinda well a loner.

* * *

[Name] smiled as she read a book about demons and seemed to be lost in it, she scanned the table of contents to find the chapter on the eight Princes of Gehenna.

"Mephisto is one of the Eight Demon Kings, wherein he ranks second, and holds the title King of Time." She read aloud and looked at the drawn photo of him. "Hm...he's not really a looker though I guess that's what happens when it's a book about demons...perhaps he's really good looking."

Mephisto let a small chuckle out as he watched her read the book he had purposely placed in her bag, he felt himself smile at her small reason that he was attractive. He had first taken interest with the girl not long after she had enrolled in True Cross Academy around the same time as the Okumura twins, she had sat in the back of the classroom that was used for the exorcist cram school. She didn't speak when her name was called but held up a sigh that said 'I'm here...nice to meet you all.', she did speak when Yukio asked her a question that pertained about demonic possession in well thought out answer and then sat back down.

The demon sipped his tea while she closed the book with a sigh and laid down in the patch of clovers with a small yawn, she was on a hill in the woods not far from campus, she had been up most of the night and it had finally caught up to her. Mephisto let a sigh out and snapped his fingers then a blanket covered her up, he shook his head at her then brushed her [h/c] locks out of her face and lightly caressed her cheek.  
It wasn't unusual for the demon to show kindness, but it was very rare if he did, he preferred to be professional with humans unless they benefited him in someway.

"You've peaked my interest, [Name], I'll be keeping an eye you." He mused as she leaned more into his touch, it was an unconscious act and it made the demon get slightly flustered. "Sleep well...you'll need it with the test coming up."

It was spur of the moment, he placed a small kiss on her cheek and smiled at the warmth he felt her lean closer to him, with it done he sat down next to her as she slept. He ran his hand through her [h/c][h/l]and marveled over soft it felt despite how scraggly it looked, she stirred in her sleep before she rolled over and faced him. Mephisto froze and held his breath as she sat up then rubbed her eyes in a childish manner.

"Can I help you?" She yawned and was still half asleep. "Oh I'm [Name]...you?"  
"Mephisto..." He was grateful she wasn't fully awake. "No you can't really help me."  
"Like the demon?" She stifled a yawn and sat next to him. "What are you doing out here anyways?"  
"The very same." He smiled at her then looked at the sky; it was dawn so it was still dark blue with oranges, pinks, purples and yellows. He took a deep breath of the crisp air and sighed, he loved when the sky looked like that. "It's amazing..."  
"Oh...that's cool." She smiled when she looked at the sky and leaned on him with a yawn. "It's really pretty...all the colors just looks beautiful. Hey Mephisto?"  
"It really is." He nodded in agreement with her and looked down at her with an arched brow. "What is it?"  
"If your a demon...then why are you here?" She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. "Also can I ask you a favor?"  
"It's a personal matters..." He blushed when had rested her head on his shoulder and let himself enjoy the moment. "It depends..."  
"No not like that I mean why are you here in the woods with me?" She gave a frustrated sigh and laughed "It's nothing bad, but can you stay here with me and watch the sunrise?"  
"Oh, just wanted to be here...nothing more." Mephisto answered and chuckled lightly. "May I ask why you would want me to?"  
"I see...seems like a good answer." She nodded thoughtfully then shifted her weight a bit. "I've always heard that it's much better to watch the sunrise with someone...it makes it even more beautiful..."  
"Where did you hear that?" He laughed at her answer and sighed. "Not very comfortable are you?"

"From all the people that used to check on me when I was in the hospital." She looked at him and sighed. "Yeah but I was sitting most of the evening and night...so it's expected"  
"What were you in the hospital for?" He questioned before he pulled her on his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Better?"  
"Because I was really weak before I started school, so I stayed at hospital a lot the time after my parents kinda just walked out on me." She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed, she wasn't one to talk about her parents. "Yeah a lot better thank you."  
"Why would they leave you?" He wasn't one to give comfort so it was a bit awkward for him to try. "You are welcomed."  
"I wasn't theirs to begin with...my birth mom died or something after I was born..." She pouted and watched the sky grow lighter. "They never liked me...I was always different from their kids...weak and sickly."  
"...oh." He managed to say then took one of her hands in his and intertwined their fingers. "There's noting wrong with being different..."  
"I guess you're right." She yawned more then leaned back more until her back touched his chest. "I never really told anyone that I was abandoned...then again I don't really talk to anyone."  
"I know I'm right." He murmured then chuckled at her yawn and rolled his eyes. "Then I guess you'll have to start talking more, huh?"  
"I'll try...not making any promises." She turned to her side and closed her eyes, luckily for it was Saturday so no school. "I will get to see you again, right?"  
"I'll hold you to it." He laughed as the sun was a lovely crimson then slowly went to orange. "You will, it's a promise."

"Ok then." She mumbled the opened her eyes and smiled. "I can't wait for it."  
"[Name]..." He gently shook her and she looked at him. "Now I want to ask you something."  
"Ok sure why not? It's only fair." She smiled at him and had a noticeable red that dusted over her cheeks. "What is it?"  
"What did feel like?" He looked at her and sighed, though he did take notice of the blush on her features. "When you were abandoned that is?"  
"It felt kinda like I didn't even matter...I wasn't even considered a living person anymore...I felt numb and empty and alone..." She looked away and had her back turned to face him. "As if I was something that was worthless and could be tossed aside and forgotten. It hurt so bad because it was like well not even they can stand you, so you must be one big mistake and a fuck up."  
"I see..." He let anther sigh out and buried his face into the crook of her neck then inhaled her scent and smiled. "I can assure that you're not a mistake. If that were the case then why did we meet?"  
"...ok I can see your point but that doesn't get rid of the fact that I was abandoned." She rolled her eyes when he nuzzled his face into her neck. "So Mephisto...can you promise something?"  
"Well that's true but you can look at it as the beginning of your grand adventure in life." He chuckled at her then nodded in a thoughtful manner. "It depends...what is it that you want me to promise to?"  
"Alright fine I'll look at it that way then." She laughed lightly and turned to face him again. "Promise me, no matter what happens, that you'll never abandon me. I don't care if you go off and do your own thing but I want you to promise you'll be there for me when I need you."  
"Good to hear." He smiled at her laughter then blushed when faced him again, her face was so closer to his that he could feel her breath ghost over his lips. "I promise but if I promise that you'll have to give me something in return."  
"What do you want?" She tilted her head to the side in a cute manner. "I don't have much money...I can't really give you anything that has worth."  
"That's easy my dear; I want you." He laughed as she turned red and began stutter madly. "Not in that sense but that would be nice...I want you to stay with me forever."  
"But I'm kinda a human...I'll die eventually...plus I doubt you'd want to be around me when I'm all old and stuff." She sighed deeply and blew her bangs out of her face. "Besides I thought demons like you would rather have some woman that is amazing."  
"Well if you make a deal, a contract you can live forever and look young. It'll cost your soul though and when you want to die your soul is mine." He said in a serious manner then inhaled deeply. "Though that is true, I find you amazing."  
"I can't do that..." She huffed and shook her head. "Thanks though."  
"Fine then how about I give you eternal life...but in exchange...you become mine?" He mused to her and noticed she started to doze off. "You answer me at a later date."  
"...maybe..." She murmured as she laid her head on his chest and smiled when he placed a hand on her head. "...I'll have to think about it..."  
"Alright." He laughed lightly and laid down in the clovers with her head still on his chest. "I can wait for the answer I have time."

Mephisto hummed and made sure she was asleep before he laid her in the clovers then covered her up with the blanket, he smiled at how cute she looked in her sleep. He knew it was better for her to think it was some sort of dream for now that is, she just wasn't quite ready to jump blindly into his game that she didn't even know enough think through and be sure that she wanted into his world of madness. So he knew that he would have to abandoned her just for the awhile until she was ready to join him and the rest of the people involved.


End file.
